The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa plant, botanically known as Scabiosa ochroleuca and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Champagne’.
The new Scabiosa plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2001 in Hummelo, The Netherlands, of an unnamed selection of Scabiosa ochroleuca, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Scabiosa ochroleuca as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scabiosa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scabiosa plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands since the summer of 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Scabiosa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.